La relación que tenemos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Había noches en la que Aoi Zaizen no podía dormir por culpa de una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza y que era por culpa de Yusaku Fujiki. ¿Qué eran? No era la primera vez que se besaban ni mucho menos la primera cuando se tomaban de la mano. No eran amigos porque no lo eran pero no eran novios porque no le preguntó. ¿Qué relación tenían?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Es algo curioso. De tantas historias que tengo, nadie se preguntará si Yusaku y Aoi tenían algo. Así que, me decidí escribir algo sobre aquel tema que no he tocado pero que de alguna manera, les debe causar curiosidad al tener a mi pareja de adolescentes favorita. Algo lindo y tierno que se, se van a divertir y derretir. Van a tener diabetes por tanta dulzura y se, van a gritar tan alto.**

**¡Yo grite de emoción con sólo escribir esta historia bonita!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había un tema que Aoi no podia dejar de pensar y que era el problema por el cual, no podia conciliar el sueño desde hace algunas semanas. Esa noche, no era la excepción que ahora se mantuviera despierta, mirando su tablet y observando con atención aquella imagen de Playmaker y a su lado, una bonita foto de Yusaku sonriendo levemente con ella.

¿Qué eran en realidad?

¿Qué relación tenían?

No lo entendía. No era la primera vez que se besaban, incluso, Yusaku solía tomarla un poco desprevenida y llegar a pequeños besos que no llegaban a segundas intenciones, era algo más lindo y tierno. Aunque también era su culpa, no era mentira que el chico se veía lindo cuando dormía en clases y le gustaba despertarlo con un beso en los labios, era algo que la hacia suspirar por un día entero. Tampoco era la primera vez que se tomaban de la mano, con la fobia del chico al contacto humano, creyó que este se iba alejar más pero fue una gran sorpresa cuando este busca su mano, busca enlazar sus dedos con timidez y al final, así se van caminando juntos. Había veces en las que el chico, tomaba su mano, la acariciaba con suavidad y al final, plantaba un beso en su dorso.

Habían tenido demasiadas citas, Yusaku solía regalarle algunos accesorios como algunos pequeños recuerdos de su salida. Era bastante caballeroso, como llevarla a su casa cuando considera que es demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera sola en las calles. Incluso compartían mensajes, no había día en el que no compartieran un lindo y divertido mensaje con algunos emoticonos que describía a la perfección aquellas emociones que a Yusaku se le hacia difícil mostrar.

Por insistencia de su hermano Akira; Yusaku ha sido invitado varias veces por parte de él a que los acompañe a una fiesta de la empresa. Podia imaginar que al chico no le gustaba por estar rodeado de tantas personas pero parecía no importarle cuando se encontraba a su lado con un traje negro y camisa blanca. La esperaba al final de la escalera y tomado su mano para ir juntos. Se divertían aunque la fiesta era bastante aburrida y de clase alta. Nunca creyó imaginar ver a Fujiki Yusaku, bailar una pieza lenta, moviéndose de un lado a otro y girando para hacer la noche inolvidable. Fue cuando descubrio que al chico le gustaba bailar, ver mover sus pies con ritmo y verlo mover sus labios. Le gustaba cantar y lo hacía realmente bien que sólo le cantaba a ella en el oido, de una manera especial. Un último beso en su frente y así terminaban la fiesta para regresar a casa.

Y cuando es tarde, siempre le piden al chico que se quede a dormir en la casa aunque sea a dormir al sillón. Accedía un poco avergonzado pero para Aoi, verlo dormir en el sillón con la boca un tanto abierta y sus cabellos revueltos, era lindo.

Descubrió también, de sus pesadillas. Lo escuchaba gritar y removerse inquietó. Había veces en las que se levantaba para ayudarle a levantarse del sillón y que tomará aire. Lo veía tan frágil que no podia evitar que se acurrucara en su pecho, abrazarlo con cariño y sobar su espalda mientras le decía algunas palabras tiernas. Al verlo con aquel dolor, le era imposible dejarlo así, lo llevaba a su cuarto y lo dejaba acostar en su cama, ella se acostaba a su lado y se dormían abrazados, era una de esas maneras que descubrió, evitaba que Yusaku tuviera pesadillas. Había otra veces que el chico se tranquilizaba al escucharla cantar una nana, tomaba su mano y era cobijado como un pequeño niño.

Había tantas facetas que las personas desconocen de Yusaku y que ella, ella era la única privilegiada que puede apreciar ese lado desconocido. Tantas cosas que ambos habían vivido pero no podía evitar en la posición que se encontraban. No podia decir que eran amigos porque no lo eran pero tampoco podía decir que eran novios porque ninguno había pensado en decir aquella palabra al otro.

Suspiro. Tal pareciera, que iba a ser otra noche en vela.

Al día siguiente. Aoi no podia evitar bostezar en la mesa del carro de perritos calientes. Se había dormido hasta tarde que podía jurar, que al mismo momento que se quedó dormida, unos minutos después, sonó su despertador para que se levantará e ir a la escuela. Miraba su tablet y cabeceaba con bastante cansancio. Yusaku a su lado, no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, eran horribles aquellas ojeras. Tomó su mano y llamó su atención.

**-¿No dormiste anoche?**

**-En realidad** -Bostezo.**\- Desde hace varias noches que no he podido dormir**

**-¿Una pesadilla o es demasiado trabajo el que nos dejan? **

**-Esto es tu culpa** -Miro a Yusaku, este alzó una ceja confundido.**\- Hay algo que he querido preguntarte pero no había pensado como**

**-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?**

Aoi se sonrojo un poco. Jugó un poco con sus manos y desvío la mirada avergonzada.

**-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y me he preguntado todo este tiempo **-Miró a Yusaku con un puchero.**\- En realidad ¿Qué somos tu y yo? No es la primera vez que nos besamos ni la primera que nos tomamos de la mano **-Desvío su mirada.**\- Se que le caes bien a mi hermano y...**

**-¿No te lo había dicho? **-Preguntó un poco confundido. Subió su mano a su mentón, Aoi negó levemente.**\- Tu y yo estamos saliendo desde el primer momento que te bese **-Suspiró, le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.**\- Creí que ya tenías entendido que tu eras mi novia**

Aoi no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y darle un pequeño golpe a las costillas de Yusaku. Lo escucho quejarse pero al final con sólo tomar su mano, enlazar sus dedos y alzar la misma para besar su dorso. Ver esa bonita sonrisa en el rostro del chico, no pudo evitar contagiarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

**-Eres un idiota** -Soltó una risita.**\- Pero si me gustaría ser tu novia Fujiki Yusaku**

**-Y a mi me gustaría ser tu novio Zaizen Aoi **-Ambos soltaron una risita.**\- Hay un privilegio que tu tienes**

**-¿Y cual es?**

**-Puedes dormir en mi hombro **-Sonrió, acaricio su cabello.**\- Sólo tu puedes hacerlo**

**-Creo que te tomaré la palabra**

Aoi se sentó un poco más cerca de Yusaku, sus piernas juntas y su cabeza recargada en el hombro del chico a su lado. No pudo evitar soltar una risita y cerrar sus ojos. Era bastante cómodo, un último suspiro y cerró sus ojos para quedarse dormida. Yusaku sonrió con ternura, acaricio los cabellos que le estorbaban en la cara y miro sus manos enlazadas por arriba de la mesa.

**-De la que te libraste** -Kusanagi susurró al acercarse donde los jóvenes se encontraban.**\- Nunca le dijiste a ella ¿Verdad?**

**-Pero no me retracto de mis palabras **-Le sonrió a su amigo.**\- Aoi es una buena chica y estando a mi lado, yo me siento más tranquilo como ella se ve más tranquila **-Acaricio los cabellos de la chica.**\- Además, así evitó que personas malas se acerquen a la chica que me gusta**

Kusanagi entendió que Yusaku había crecido y entendió aquel sentimiento de amor y protección, sentimiento a que el chico creía perdido. Solo sonrió divertido para empezar a comer lo que había traído. Yusaku tomaba su tableta con la otra mano y empezaba hacer su tarea. Miraba a Aoi dormida y no pudo evitar sonreír. Si, Aoi era la chica que le gustaba y que aunque no le pidió ser su novia de una manera tradicional, saber que ella aceptaba serlo, era bastante importante para el.

De todas formas, Akira Zaizen ya le había dado el visto bueno desde el momento que fue personalmente hablar con él para pedirle salir con su hermana. Pero esa era historia para otro día.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Muero de ternura! Por eso es mi pareja favorita, aunque en el anime no tienen bastantes acercamientos, para eso estoy yo en este maravilloso fandom. Para dejarles bastantes historias de ellos dos, para que se animen un poco más de ellos y que se emocionen ante tanta ternura que ellos traen. ¡Son bastantes hermosos! ¡Mucho para mi alma!**

**Si tengo diabetes será por su culpa. Son una dulzura.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 27 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
